


Xanxus and his Quest for Peace (Also, fuck Iemitsu Sawada)

by RoseMonarch



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: But legal in Italy, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cross-Generational Friendship, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I have zero regrets, Kinda underage?, M/M, Mentions of causal death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overuse of italics, Poor Xanxus, Read relationship tags!, Sky-Element bonds treated like romantic bonds, We Die Like Men, Xanxus doesn't deserve this shit, Xanxus is 17, Xanxus-centric, and forced prostitution, and mutilation, duh - Freeform, i swear i love him, overuse of brackets, self-indulgent doesn't begin to cover this, they're mafia, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMonarch/pseuds/RoseMonarch
Summary: All Xanxus wanted was to be left alone.(And possibly some wine.)Or, in which the Universe does everything it can to send Xanxus careening into an early grave. (Also fuck Iemitsu Sawada.)





	1. Xanxus was having a wonderful day. Why do you ask?

"That's fucking ridiculous-"

 

"Ridiculous?! Fuck y-" 

 

"-get bent-"

 

"-not the time for-"

 

Xanxus did _not_ want to be here.

 

Here being the Sala del Torno; the biggest meeting room in the Iron Fort and currently filled with squabbling mafiosi with an uncanny resemblance to children throwing a tantrum. The only ones doing some actual brainstorming were Timoteo, Nie Brow Jr. and Xanxus himself. Even Frederico looked half asleep from where he leant discreetly into Xanxus's side. 

 

( Xanxus didn't even want to imagine the sheer mental torture the presence of the absent CEDEF Sky would have inflicted on them- honestly, it was a gift from the heavens that the useless idiot had gone to visit the family that everyone politely pretended didn't exist.)

 

Being careful not to jostle the warm weight against his shoulder, Xanxus shifted in his seat and contemplated the troublesome situation; members of some of the more notorious clans of the SCU were spotted in Verona, and it made the northern Famiglias angsty. 

 

( And trigger-happy. Not that they really needed an excuse for that.)

 

The Sacra Corona Unita hadn't really strayed from Apulia where they were based and yet, there were far too many capos in the North to just be visiting their mistresses.

 

Xanxus frowned thoughtfully, trying not to lose control of his rising anger-  _fucking idiots_ were now screaming about a pool, a duck and a dildo. _Jesus_ \- much more interested in the data relayed by The Network. 

 

"Padre."

 

Don Nono looked up from his own perusal of the reports- leaving the snarling and screeching mafiosi to their own devices- and raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Did you go through Squad Belladonna's report last week?" Xanxus enquired even as he speed-read through several files. 

 

Timoteo hummed and tapped the marble tabletop with his fingertips, "The report on the Livorno Province elections?" 

 

"Fucking exactly." Xanxus mumbled as he furrowed his eyebrows, mind racing at the speed of light. 

 

Squad Belladonna was one of the many teams that made up The Network- Xanxus's brainchild, which answered only to the head of Varia and shared their findings with the Don Vongola. 

 

When Xanxus had taken over Varia, he had, for a lack better words, cleaned house and fixed a few critical issues, one being the lack of an established information system that didn't rely solely on the CEDEF. 

 

Of course ( of _fucking_ course), people had dug their heels in, much too worried about propriety and respecting a branch that in Xanxus's opinion, didn't do their fucking jobs ( seriously, fuck Iemitsu Sawada with a motherfucking toilet brush). But Xanxus had pushed, cajoled and straight up threatened several people into seeing his way and already, the Vongola database was much more comprehensive. 

 

It now included key information that had somehow 'slipped' by the CEDEF and that included-

 

"Unless there is outside intervention, the PD will come into power but there haven't been any major issues that has needed direct interference." Timoteo mused thoughtfully. 

 

"We may have the PD but the candidate posed to fucking win is Emilio fucking Russo." Xanxus remarked as he levelled a sharp eyed look at Timoteo. 

 

Frederico sat up, seemingly curious about the new topic, "Emilio Russo? That one candidate with a pedophile son?" His lips curled in disgust and he leaned more blatantly into Xanxus's side, almost draping himself over the seventeen year old. "He's covered up for his spawn so many times, he's got to have set a record."

 

( Xanxus didn't notice a few capos looking at his older brother trying to merge with him. 

 

But Frederico did. His resulting glare was enough to make a few squeak in fear.)

 

Nie Brow Jr. leaned over from where he was standing behind Timoteo and asked incredulously, "And why do we care about a candidate that's already been vetted?" 

 

"Because, you fucking trash- ," Xanxus was just working his voice up to add to the general chaos of the room when he was interrupted sharply. 

 

"That's enough," Timoteo's eyes flashed orange, "Xanxus, your point?" 

 

( Frederico stiffened and turned the glare on his father. Not that Timoteo noticed, much too caught up in his adopted son. )

 

Xanxus swallowed the curses (  _andsadne_ -) rising in his throat and and gave into his Rage; pulling his guns out of the holsters- getting an irritated look from the Ninth and his Sun, and a truly delighted look from his brother- took less than a second. Shooting Wrath Flames into the air and silencing the deafening cacophony took even less time than that. 

 

He scowled and glanced around the room, taking in the frightened, irritated, and curious looks. 

 

( He ignored Frederico's gleeful expression- honestly the man was much too fascinated with his Flames.)

 

"Alright you little shits, the fucking SCU was seen in Verona. What do we know about what those scums want?" 

 

"THOSE SOUTHERN RATS WANT TO INVADE US!" screamed the Grassi capo, almost sending the rest into hysterics. 

 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN, YOU STUPID FUCKING TRASH HEAP." 

 

Xanxus took a deep breath to lay out his theory without sounding as cracked as the capo now counting his breathing. 

 

"We all know that the mayor of Verona, Aldo Zanotto, does business that we tend to stay clear of." Xanxus paused to organise his thoughts and resolutely ignored the impatient looks that his statement had garnered. 

 

It was common knowledge that although the Vongola was mafia, they refused to dabble in things that went against the guidelines set by the Primo and the Secondo- child trafficking was one of them. 

 

"We also know that the Tomaso have a monopoly in that side of the business. You don't mean to say that the Southern clans are aligning themselves with them?" asked the Donna Mancini. She leant back in her high-backed chair and scrutinised Xanxus over the top of her glasses, tiny wisps of Misty Sky Flames tasting the air around her curiously. 

 

Xanxus resolutely brushed off the unfamiliar Flames with his own and mowed on, "The Tomaso would sooner cut off their own fucking dicks before allying with the South. This has more to do with the contacts that Zanotto has."

 

"The SCU wants Zanotto's contacts?" the Grassi capo glowered in his confusion. 

 

Mary, mother of Christ, the fucking trash really was on a role today. 

 

"Quiet. Let the Varia Head speak." Don Esposito ordered in his clear voice, shaking his hair out of his eyes to give Xanxus a look over. 

 

Xanxus took a calming breath. It wouldn't do to blow up the Sala before laying out his theory; he'd do that right after he finished and give the fucking bitches something to really cry about. 

 

"The Province of Livorno has their upcoming elections in the next few weeks and Emilio Russo is slated to win. His elder son, Alfonso Russo, lives in Verona.

 

"Alfonso Russo and Zanotto may not walk in the same social circles and but they have...similar interests. A few years ago, his propensity for fucking children lead him to contacting Zanotto. 

 

"Now Zanotto knows how to cover all his bases but there is one thing that he has never been able to control." he took a breath. " His daughter, prone to dabbling in psychedelics and sexual violence.

 

"A few months ago, one of my teams reported that Zanotto had been seen in Bari, SCU territory. He returned to Verona with a highly sedated daughter. Cosmetic surgery gone wrong, was the reason given to anyone who asked." Xanxus bit his lip, tilting his head back to look at the ornately carved ceiling. 

 

"My people took the initiative to investigate and found a burnt down mansion and a few fresh graves. Apparently, Isabella Zanotto fucked up bad enough that her father paid the SCU to kill any witnesses and tie up loose ends."

 

Xanxus sucked on his bottom lip and continued, "The SCU has dirt on Zanotto, and Zanotto has dirt on Russo, and with their decline in power, the SCU needs to secure a new base, even if it's on the other side of the country."

 

"The SCU was seen in the Porto di Livorno a few months ago." Timoteo narrowed his eyes. "The port is the least scrutinised and the most lucrative option for anyone looking to break into the smuggling business, or in this case, start over."

 

"They were most probably pressuring Zanotto into giving up information on Russo, considering that he plays his cards close to his chest. After all, they're going to have to move quickly; the elections are very close and they'll want to take over the port as soon as possible." Timoteo finished with a sigh, looking every bit the Don who had to handle idiot rivals sniffing around his territory. 

 

"And no one fucking knows that the Vongola has set up shop there yet." Xanxus concluded with a wide grin and looked back down. 

 

And stopped short. 

 

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the dazed looks that were thrown his way, or more specifically, the lower half of his face. 

 

( What the seventeen year old didn't realise was that throughout his single-minded breakdown of the politics playing around them, he had been playing with his lips, leaving them rather red and swollen. 

 

The gathered Dons and capos were then hit over the heads with a stunning display of intelligence and logic from someone whom they had thought had gotten his position through his admirable ability of terrifying a person into compliance. 

 

Never let it be said that they were idiots; they knew the value of a smart ally. (The pretty face and pretty lips were a bonus.)

 

(They mulishly ignored the fact that the red-eyed demon could and would happily immolate them.))

 

 

"Incredible. Absolutely incredible, Xanxus Di Vongola." Don Esposito murmured, looking at Xanxus through his eyelashes. 

 

In all his seventeen years of life Xanxus hadn't had many people tell him that they were impressed with him or that he had done well (he cherished the memory of his mother's glee when he had shown her his Flames for the first time. It was one of the only memories he had of anyone being happy with him for being himself(and he _refused_ to be something he was not).), and this simple praise set his cheeks alight. 

 

( He didn't notice the swooning capos. 

 

Or his scowling father and his amused Sun. 

 

He absolutely did not notice his enraged brother who clung onto him even tighter.) 

 

He looked away and scowled, trying to will away the light blush. He turned to ask Timoteo if they were done for the day, and caught sight of Donna Mancini, reeling back into Frederico for a second. 

 

The Donna, Xanxus remarked with a twinge of discomfort, was grinning a shark's grin, teeth brilliant and white against her dark skin. Eyes focused rather intensely on the seventeen year old. 

 

Now, Xanxus had no problems with intensity. He revelled in the sheer lunacy that was the Varia and surrounded himself with people who lived with mad passion. But he did _not_ appreciate it directed at him, especially not by a Donna feared throughout the underworld in spite of the size of her Famiglia; one simply did not invite the attention of a Misty Sky. 

 

Stamping down the shudder that tried to travel up his spine, he pulled his guns out with a grin that was all teeth. 

 

He didn't pay much attention to the niggling at the back of his head that said to stay far, _far_ away from the Mancini Quinto and revelled in the screams of terror as people threw themselves out of the way of the resulting Wrath storm. 

 

( He should have. He absolutely should have. _Fuck it all._ )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The wheels are turning

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining cheerily. Birds were chirping. The Vongola gardens were looking especially lush and blooming. The gardeners were armed to the teeth and were tenser than a bow string.

 

A loud boom echoed in the distance, followed by loud screaming, wails of terror and _was that a duck?_

 

The staff currently working in the gardens collectively let out a sigh of relief as they set out to prepare the area for the upcoming party, much more motivated now that all was right in the world. The peace of the morning had not been doing any good for their stress induced ulcers.

 

Xanxus stalked out of the mansion with the most blood-curdling look on his face (really, the young one would have had to fend off suitors with a bazooka if he ever relaxed and smiled. It was most probably for the best that he was more prone to a (  _lovely_ ) scowl than anything.)

 

Angelo smiled at the furious boy as he caught his eye, smile widening as he made a conscious effort to ease up on his scowl but ended up with a grimace instead. 

 

Angelo stifled his laugh as Xanxus marched towards the entrance of the maze, on the edge of the gardens. 

 

The brunette had discovered the mazes when he had first been brought to the mansion, following his retrieval from the worst slums of Milan. 

 

Angelo had just been made Head Gardener and his first introduction to Nono's fourth son had gone quite explosively. 

 

He hadn't expected to find a teary eight year old under the construction tarps and obviously, the teary eight year old had retaliated, to the sudden intrusion of his grief, by exploding the construction structures. 

 

(Angelo had been exceedingly thankful to the bewildered child- he'd wanted to do away with the tacky gargoyles that the previous head had seen fit to install and had had to find a way to remove them without implying insult to the cranky ninety year old who wielded a pair of garden scissors with frightening efficiency.)

 

Angelo couldn't really read the relationship between Xanxus and the Ninth, and he knew better than to presume but he had found a sad child hiding in the mazes too many times to be understanding of his Boss's inability to simply talk to the child who only needed someone who understood. 

 

Surprisingly, the other sons had stepped up to the role of a parent, Frederico more so than the other two. 

 

While Massimo and Enrico were more prone to giving into whatever Xanxus wanted, Frederico was the one who had truly brought up the child; guiding him, providing a stable environment (or as stable as a Mafia family could be), and drowning the poor boy in love and affection. 

 

Angelo had also been amused to notice the way the youngest had all the staff wound around his little finger with every explosion of rage, and subsequent, pained grimace of regret directed towards the cleaning staff. They were mafia after all; they had different expectations of precocious behaviour. 

 

Honestly, they all missed their wild child now that he lived in the Varia Mansion. 

 

Letting out a sad sigh, Angelo glanced around at the fond expressions around him and accidentally caught the eye of his second in command. (They _were_ mafia. Even the Head Chef had a second in command in lieu of a Sous Chef). 

 

Davide ended up standing close to him (really now, the boy should be more conscious of their thirty year age difference, not to mention difference in experience, before trying to entice him into bed), shoulders touching, as he leaned in close to whisper into his ear, "The guests still making a valiant attempt at assisted suicide then?" 

 

Angelo stifled a laugh for the second time in ten minutes as he concentrated on sorting the poisonous flowers evenly into the table centerpieces, "Xanxus looked quite ruffled, didn't he?" 

 

"Ruffled is an understatement, boss." David laughed, shifting closer, "The mini boss looked like he was thinking of starting a war just to get away from the more handsy ones."

 

"Handsy?" Angelo stilled for a second before his hands started moving again without any input from his brain, "I see the situation has progressed beyond what any of us expected. Any news from Claire?" 

 

David leaned away, eyes dark and quietly furious for their young Varia boss. "She says that her unit is working together with Ernst's to keep a perimeter around Xanxus inside the mansion. It's...not going well."

 

Angelo hummed thoughtfully, mind whirring even as he deftly wrapped a bow around the bouquets before placing them in crystal vases. Claire, the Head Chef and Ernst, the Head of the cleaning staff, were remarkably frightful in the way that they worked together as a well oiled team, regardless of the way that the loud French woman and the quiet German man spent their off time squabbling over the most inane of subjects. 

 

For them to be be run roughshod, the various other Famiglias must be ferociously single-minded about...talking to Xanxus. 

 

With a loud sigh, Angelo placed the last bouquet in it's place and turned towards Davide who was still lost in violent thoughts. Quirking a smile at the usually charming man seeming so protective, Angelo stepped closer to him. 

 

"Call a meeting in an hour. The security for the party needs to be addressed and changes will have to be made to accommodate the current situation." he said mildly, gazing steadily at his pink faced second. 

 

"Yes-yes, Sir." Davide stuttered out, caught off guard by his boss's proximity. 

 

(Really now. He should know how to take it if he wanted to dish it out.)

 

With a genial smile, Angelo stepped past the now curious man, hand brushing over his hip and rump, sending the younger man into another blushing fit. 

 

Looked like he had planning to do. 

 

 

 

(The forgotten staff twittered as they watched their boss leave his second red and flustered. They exchanged devious glances and turned back to their work. _Looked like they had planning to do_.) 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm imagining Angelo as a 50 y/o and Davide as his younger, enthusiastic subordinate who's in love with his boss. Also, Michelangelo and David anyone?
> 
> Also, the Vongola staff absolutely love Xanxus. So do his brothers. Timoteo does too. He just doesn't know how to show it.
> 
> I'd like to clarify my headcanon of Xanxus: He's a potty-mouthed, angry brat but. BUT. He is smart. A good Sky. A good tactician, strategist and a good boss. And he absolutely *adores* his brothers.
> 
> The Cradle incident hasn't happened yet. And won't in this fic. I have a theory that Xanxus went a little crazy when his brothers died, which lead to the attempted coup.
> 
> Also, we're going to be seeing the Varia soon and everything will be explained in the next chapter. 
> 
> Again, this is all self indulgence and I absolutely welcome any constructive criticism. <3


	3. The very successful attempts of the Universe at pushing Xanxus closer to the brink of insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! CASUAL MENTION OF DEATH, MUTILATION AND FORCED PROSTITUTION!
> 
> Again, this is unbetaed and very self-indulgent :D

"There you are!"

 

Xanxus bit out a harsh curse.

 

He had been hounded all morning by annoying nutjobs and he was _exhausted_.

 

He closed his eyes and simply breathed for a moment before the increasingly irritating tittering forced him to pay attention to the group standing a fair distance away.

 

_At least some of the trash knew better than to come too close._

 

He was forcibly brought out of his thoughts by a hand touching his shoulder briefly.

 

 _Or not_ , he thought sardonically, glaring at the owner of the offending hand, a Sun with very weak Flames.

 

Glancing away in disinterest, he sneered at the rest of the trash blocking his way; two Rains and a Storm. All with predatory looks.

 

" _What?_ " he snapped, hands itching to shoot them down and show them who the real apex predator was in the room.

 

"You're a hard man to find, Signore Di Vongola." The Sun said cheerfully, eyes calculating as he ignored Xanxus barring his teeth.

 

"Your staff are extremely diligent in taking care of your guests." the annoying little shit grinned wide, Flames poking at Xanxus's disinterested Sky, "It took us quite a while to slip away."

 

Xanxus resolutely pushed away the probing Flames, concentrating on controlling his breathing.

 

(If he was there, Bel would have used the trash as a pin cushion.

 

Xanxus both praised and cursed his newest Guardian's latest tutor. All the previous ones had been sent running - or were six feet under and rotting - yet this one had stayed on, stoic and unrelenting in the face of the baby Storm's bloodthirst and powerful Flames.

 

On one hand, Bel was getting the structured education that Luss had been adamant about but on the other hand, _Xanxus had to deal with pushy fucking trash who ignored bonds dammit!)_

 

"Can I help you?" he deadpanned, daring the spoilt trash heap from wanting _anything_ from him.

 

"Why, yes! How kind of you to ask, Signore!" giggled the Sun who, apparently, was the spokesperson for the shitty group.

 

"We would love to get to know you better."

 

"Well I don't deal with weak as shit trash like you." Xanxus brought out a little bit of the Will of his Wrath Flames, glaring at the hand that had been inching towards his shoulder but had now been frozen in place by the murderous intent in the air.

 

He shouldered past the now frozen figures, intent on getting away before he lost control and pumped a few bodies full of lead. 

 

It wouldn't do to undo all his hard work and kill someone after making it through half the week without a single fucking casualty; Timoteo had been incredibly cutting in his remarks regarding Xanxus's questionable self control and while it had smarted, Xanxus knew that a lot of the capos and Varia members had the same opinion - that Xanxus would fuck up and murder the entirety of Varia before he could prove himself a competent leader. 

 

Shaking his head to be rid of his rapidly souring mood, Xanxus quickened his gait, hurrying to the stairs and the doors that were his salvation, mulishly ignoring the frozen figures of the mansion staff who had apparently been in the process of stuffing a bloodied, hogtied body into a closet? 

 

 _Not today_.

 

( The staff let out a collective sigh of relief as Xanxus strode past without recognising the body of one of his most persistent 'admirers.'

 

 _Now for the rest._ ) 

 

He had barely reached the bannister when he collided with a strong chest. 

 

He flailed for a moment before regaining his footing ( _fucking Christ. He was fucking Varia dammit!_ ) but his split second of inattention had been enough for a pair of strong hands ( that almost encircled his waist. _Nice_.) to grab a hold of him. 

 

He looked up into a strikingly handsome face and immediately felt his mood take a swan dive off a fucking cliff. 

 

"Careful there, Xanxus," chuckled the Shifoso capo, tightening his hold, "Who knows the kind of people you'd walk into."

 

"Yeah, like you. Get the fuck go of me, fucking trash." Xanxus growled and pulled up the capo's middle fingers sharply, forcing him to let go with a hiss. 

 

"Don't be like that, Bello." 

 

The man's sickening Rain Flames pushed at Xanxus for an instant before it was slapped away. 

 

"Don't fucking call me fucking Bello, you disgusting dickhead." Xanxus backed away, all thoughts of restraining himself taking a backseat in face of the man who really couldn't take no for an answer. 

 

"Xanxus. Xanxus." the Rain tutted, seemingly blind and deaf to the crackling warning of his Wrath Flames, "We really ought to do something about that potty mouth of yours."

 

Xanxus froze in disbelief, gaping at the sheer audacity of the idiot telling the Head of Varia to watch his language. 

 

His face twisted into a deep scowl and he was just readying his Flames for battle when he found himself pushed further back, a familiar silver head suddenly between the two of them. 

 

"If you don't like the Boss's language, you can stay far, far away from him, shithead. Or you're going to find yourself with stumps for limbs in the red light district."

 

"What the..? Do you know who I am, kid? Pretty little puppy like you is just looking to be ruined," the capo sneered in anger and disgust as he glanced at the newcomer's short, dirty hair and rumpled gear, "Who do you think you are, interrupting your betters? Pretty boys like you belong at someone's feet." 

 

"His motherfucking Rain, you scum." Squalo narrowed his eyes dangerously, obviously feeling the intrusive Flames fanning out from the capo and almost trembling out of his skin in anger. 

 

(A part of Xanxus purred in delight as his chosen Rain showed the same possessiveness that the Sky always felt towards his Elements.) 

 

Xanxus pulled Squalo back by his bulletproof vest, twisting to stand in front of his incandescent second-in-command, back facing the irrelevant shithead. 

 

He pushed their bond into materialisation, the blue and orange Flames so tied together that they flowed smoothly and seamlessly into one another. 

 

(It was a comfort to see the proof of their almost legendary compatibility and in this case, also akin to shoving a happy marriage in the face of a potential homewrecker.) 

 

Xanxus felt the capo's Flames rising up in challenge before it dissipated abruptly. 

 

He spun around just in time to see Ernst throw an unconscious Shifoso over his broad shoulder. 

 

"Apologies, Master Xanxus. My staff and I had been working to ready the mansion in time for the ball and I had unfortunately overlooked the disposal of rubbish. Excuse my blunder, Sir. Good day, Master Xanxus, Master Squalo."

 

Xanxus and Squalo nodded mutely as the giant walked away like he didn't have a knocked out capo dangling from his shoulder. 

 

"He's literally going to stuff the asshole down the garbage disposal, isn't he?" 

 

"Hopefully feet first. And alive."

 

Xanxus side-eyed his bloodthirsty second and turned around just in time for Squalo to turn a glare onto him. 

 

"I'm forced to leave for two fucking weeks and I get to come back to this bullshit? Shitty bitches who don't understand that you're taken?!" 

 

Xanxus stared at Squalo, inexplicably relaxing as he listened to the raging man with one ear, mostly focused on playing with their bond. 

 

Squalo snapped his mouth shut with a click as Xanxus soothed his Flames, the Harmonising factor of his own Flames drawing in the agitated Rain. 

 

He leaned his forehead onto his Sky's shoulder, chest heaving as he tangled his fingers into Xanxus's hair. 

 

"Stop, Xanxus." he huffed out a quiet laugh. 

 

"Do you really fucking want me to?" Xanxus quirked an eyebrow, hugging his Guardian tight to his chest. 

 

They had only been separated for two weeks - taking over the Varia meant fewer field missions but that didn't mean no missions - but it had been enough to make Xanxus feel unstable without his soothing Rain who normally made sure that he didn't lose his mind when confronted with annoying underlings looking to assassinate the new Head or annoying capos who looked at him and his Guardians like they were easy pickings. 

 

The preparations for the upcoming ball had been enough to fry his nerves and Squalo had to be dragged from his side by his fucking _hair._

 

(Seriously, Lussuria had pulled out two full fistfuls.) 

 

"If we don't stop now, we're going to be standing here till Bel comes looking for us."

 

"And we don't need a jealous Bel, do we?" 

 

Squalo let out a fond laugh before looking at Xanxus and frowning. 

 

"Why the fuck do you look like you were run over by an armoured truck and then backed over a few times?" 

 

Xanxus scowled sourly.

 

"The bitchasses in this place have been trying to fucking corner me for the past fucking. They won't fucking _stop_." he complained bitterly. 

( _He didn't whine._

 

 _... Fuck anyone who said otherwise_.)

 

Squalo's eyes widened incredulously, eyebrows shooting up into his messy hairline." The trail of bodies isn't stopping them?"

 

Xanxus shifted uncomfortably for a moment and pulled the silver haired man's hands out of his hair. 

 

"I had been advised to keep the body count to a minimum at least until after the ball."

 

Squalo studied his face for a minute. "Don Nono?" he curled his lips and continued without waiting for a reply, "It _would_ help if the new management showed restraint until we stabilise home ground but not if it means that we have shit-for-brains bastards trying to come between us."

 

Xanxus chuckled and leaned his forehead against his Rain's. Squalo's tranquilising Flames were working hard - in spite of their obvious fatigue - to find and soothe any stress they could find in his own Sky Flames, which were in turn, curled possessively around their first bond. 

 

They were jolted out of their basking by a hesitant cough which rapidly turned into a frightened squeak as they levelled twin glares at the Varia runner who had interrupted them. 

 

 "B-Boss Sir!" he saluted Xanxus before turning to Squalo, "And-and Sir! Please excuse the interruption, Sirs!" 

 

"Tch. Get on with it." Squalo grumbled moodily as he untangled himself from his Sky. 

 

"Ah-ah yes Sir. Captain Squalo was requested by Captain Lussuria for report detailing, Sir!" 

 

Xanxus raised an eyebrow, mildly amused by the earnest man. "Get to it then, Captain."

 

Squalo narrowed his eyes at Xanxus, laughter hidden in the depths of his light grey eyes, there for anyone who knew the man. 

 

"You'll get my personal report tonight, Boss." he turned towards the runner who snapped to attention so sharply that the other two winced. "Lead the way, Bune."

 

Bune looked like he had died and ascended to heaven. 

 

"Yes-yes Sir! Right away, Sir!" 

 

Squalo tangled his fingers with Xanxus's firmly before stalking after the deliriously happy man. 

 

Xanxus stared after the two of them for a moment, biting his lower lip to stop the peal of laughter bubbling up in his throat, at the picture they made; a dog-tired Captain with his own personal raincloud and an exuberant runner skipping next to him. 

 

He turned out to finally, _finally_ , get out of the damned hell hole - firmly ignoring the niggling at the back of his head - when he came face to face with another persistent nutcase he'd become familiar with the past week. 

 

" _Signore Di Vongola_! Shall I compare thee to a summ-" 

 

With a wordless shout of rage, his Flames burst out of his skin, blasting the fucker clear across the room and out the window. 

 

( _Was that a duck that flew out with him?_

 

 _...What?_ )

 

He snarled, vision red and hands trembling as a mix of his pure orange and orange-red Flames swirled angrily in the air, looping and snapping like a cat o' nine tails. 

 

He fought for control as he stalked towards the exit, thankfully pulling his Flames under his skin by the time he navigated the wreckage of the Eastern entrance and reached the heavy oaken doors. 

 

Ignoring the screams in the distance, he threw himself out, marching angrily. 

 

Face twisted in a ferocious scowl, he made his way towards the mazes on the edge of the massive gardens, drawing the attention of the outside staff and Angelo who smiled. He tried to soften his scowl but by the amused smile, he probably looked more like he had a toothache than anything approaching pleasant. 

 

Desperately ignoring the heat rising in his cheeks, he hurried on - after all Angelo had borne witness to more than a few of his most embarrassing moments growing up and by the look of things, that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

 

Pausing, he found that his feet had automatically taken him to a familiar plot of land, deep within the mazes. 

 

The tiny clearing was always misty, lending itself an air of mystique and mystery - very likely the work of Croquant Bouche; the dark skinned man had a hidden love of all things creepy although that was probably on par for the course for a Mist. 

 

Xanxus heaved out a silent breath, shoulders slumping in the solitude and his tightly controlled Flames let loose to coil lazily.

 

He took a single step towards the huge Willow tree before spinning around, guns already drawn and pointing at the white haired figure standing silently in the darkest shadow of the hedge wall. 

 

"Who the fuck are you?" 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN...Cliffhanger! 
> 
> 1\. Xanxus mostly uses formal language when talking about Timoteo and when he's uncomfortable due to something related to Timoteo. Poor bby :'(
> 
> 2\. I wrote Sky-Element bonds using traditional romantic relationship terms cause it tickles me, not cause Squalo and Xanxus are in an actual, monogamous relationship. :D
> 
> 3\. My OC, Bune (Boo-neh), the absolute cutie, is happy that a captain knows his name! Or codename but same thing. 
> 
> Bune is a Great Duke of Hell btw and is one of the more awesome demons imo.
> 
> 4\. The third guy did try to flirt using a famous Shakespearean quote, yes. 
> 
> 5\. I'm distinguishing between Xanxus's 2 different Flame types- orange and orange-red. FYI. 
> 
> 6\. The last new character to appear in this chapter is quite important and more will be explained in the next chapter. :D

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the product of binge reading almost the entirety of the khr tag here on ao3 (seriously go read blackkat and Sanjuno's works.) and a lack of Xanxus centric fics. (I adore Xanxus. Like really.)
> 
> Let it be said that I have no clue what I'm doing but it's all self-indulgence, liberal use of headcannon, fanon and a fascination with mafia documentaries. 
> 
> Now, the Sacra Corona Unita really does exist and they absolutely are based in Apulia. Their decline in power was due to a reduction in importance of the Adriatic corridor as a smuggling channel (I just regurgitated Wiki lmao) which is common knowledge in the fic.
> 
> PD is the Partito Democratico which does have power in Verona and the Province of Livorno. 
> 
> All original characters bear no resemblance to any politicians whatsoever. 
> 
> Again, I have no idea what I'm doing and constructive criticism is *always* welcome. <3


End file.
